


I could be your china doll

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Dominant!Harry, Fisting, I Don't Know Anymore, I don't want to read it again, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Shame!kink, Sounding, Sub!Louis, Subspace, Top!Harry, ahhh, bottom!Louis, cause it's too hot, i forgot, idk idk idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This is my punishment for you, my slut." Harry kisses Louis' inner thighs and Louis shivers at his boyfriend's touch. Harry moves out of the bed again but Louis can hear shuffling and he knows that Harry is getting something not so good. The noise stops as the footsteps of the older guy suddenly become too loud for his ears.</i>
</p><p>or where Harry got jealous and took his anger out to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be your china doll

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Pezz here again. I'm back with my hell fics, I've been gone for years and I just wanna apologize for that. The years that I went missing were the most craziest time of my life (for now).
> 
> I hope you guys understand I really am sorry for being a dick. I created this one shot to get back some few fans back, to ready my new fic base on Undertale. 
> 
> Thank you for [mc](http://tomlinluna.tumblr.com/) for still being my beta even though I was gone for years. ILY. XX
> 
> Enjoy! :) 
> 
> ~Pezz

Maybe it is Louis' fault that he is now tied up in Harry's bed, blindfolded, and with a ball gag in his mouth. He is anxious, sweating more and more as each minute passes by, not knowing what Harry is going to do to him.

 

The older boy had gotten mad at him for some unknown reason. He had just been talking to his ex about some sci-fi movie that they used to love, hadn't expected Harry to come down to their campus to give him a ride home. He hadn't _expected_ Harry to tug at him harshly in his car and he also hadn't expected Harry to be _jealous_.

 

The one thing that Louis hates about Harry is his jealousy. Once, Harry had punched Niall square in the face because that shit of a leprechaun had been flirting with him while he was drunk. No one has spoken of it ever since because Niall doesn't even remember it happened.

 

Louis is deep in his thoughts when he hears the door open. He can feel the excessive drool falling from his mouth and the boner that he is supporting. He tries to relax - but when he feels Harry's presence near him, his heart starts to beat quickly and he becomes breathless.

 

"Oh, look at my baby," Louis shivers as Harry caresses his face, "So hopeless right now." Harry's hand begins to trail down from his shoulders to his tummy. "You're already hard yet I'm still not doing anything."

 

Louis can suddenly feel Harry's breath on his neck. "You fucking _slut_."

 

Goose bumps. He can feel goose bumps everywhere, the anticipation is killing him. He's excited, he likes being called a slut all of a sudden. He moans against the ball gag and Harry smirks.

 

"You like being called a slut, don't you?" Harry's voice starts to get darker and Louis likes it a lot.

 

He feels Harry walk away from him and his anxiety comes back. He was praying in his mind that Harry would go soft on him tonight and would not grab the candles to pour wax on his cock.

 

He swallows the lump in his throat when he feels Harry put something on his cock and he already knows what _it_ is. He chokes out a moan when Harry starts to pump his cock harshly. Louis can feel the corner of his eyes tear up at every one of Harry's pulls. He is already moaning too much and the ball gag in his mouth is making him drool even more.

 

"This is my punishment for you, my slut." Harry kisses Louis' inner thighs and Louis shivers at his boyfriend's touch. Harry moves out of the bed again but Louis can hear shuffling and he knows that Harry is getting something not so good. The noise stops as the footsteps of the older guy suddenly become too loud for his ears.

 

Harry unexpectedly loosens the ropes that bind him to his bed. "Face down, ass up," Harry orders. Louis hesitates a bit but when he feels Harry's glare on him he quickly moves. The older guy harshly tugs his hands towards him and ties them both behind his back. His legs are spread wide and Harry ties them to each bed post.

 

"You better loosen up fast, slut, I'll only prepare you for three minutes," Harry says. He can hear Harry spit on his rim and can feel a long slender finger enter his ass. Louis releases a whimper as Harry thrusts his finger in faster than usual, and it burns so much that Louis likes it. Harry puts in his ring finger alongside his middle finger and scissors Louis immediately.

 

"Okay, bitch, prep time is over," Harry says as he removes his fingers from inside of Louis and spanks his ass hard. Louis moans in desperation and wants _more_.

 

He can hear Harry spitting on something and then he feels something cold and wet against his rim. It enters him rather slowly and he moans out loud. It's his favourite toy, a large prostate massager. The toy stretches his not-well-prepared asshole and he can feel his eyes burning. He is close to crying at the pain that the toy is giving him.

 

"You're taking it so well, slut," Harry coos at him, his hands slowly moving from Louis' back to the curve of his ass, "I'm gonna milk you up so good, I'll use it as your lube later."

 

Harry starts to thrust the toy into Louis. He hisses at how painful it is but at the same time it feels so good. Harry is obviously looking for his prostate as the toy jabs his insides. He shrieks when the toy hits his prostate.  Harry pushes the toy into the spot and starts to encircle it there. Louis is already a moaning mess from all the pleasure he is feeling. When Harry turns on the massager, Louis screams a little at the pleasure and he can feel himself already cumming dry.

 

"Good girl, such a good girl," Harry praises Louis as he continues to cum dry, "Look at that cunt, so wet for me." Harry continues to tease Louis' prostate. The younger boy starts to cry at the pleasure and pain he's feeling. Louis keeps moaning and the ball gag is useless in keeping him quiet anymore.

 

He yelps as he feels Harry's palm make contact with his left ass cheek,  the boy then caressing the red mark. "You look so good, baby, so good for daddy," Harry whispers as he looks in his eyes, still circling the toy in Louis' ass. "Clench your pussy for me, hold that toy for me while I get something, will ya?" Louis nods and Harry lets go of the toy and gets out of the bed. Louis' focus is on the toy that is resting against his spot.

 

The younger boy moans as Harry grabs his cock and encircles the tip, spreading the pre-cum all over his cock. But what Harry does next is unexpected- Harry holds the shaft of his cock tightly and encircles something cold and metallic around the tip of his cock. Then it suddenly enters his urethra. Louis cries out at the new feeling as Harry starts to plays with the metal in his urethra.

 

Louis is going insane with what Harry is doing to his body. He can feel the wetness of the blindfold from the tears in his eyes and his jaw hurts because the ball gag has been in his mouth for almost an hour. He is praying, praying that Harry takes mercy on him, at least a _little,_ maybe by even removing the ball gag in his mouth.

 

His prayers are answered when Harry removes the ball gag and his blindfold as well. Louis blinks a few times before his vision clears and then he sees Harry's cock right in front of his face, red almost blue and it's covered with pre-cum. "Come on, baby, suck daddy's cock for me," Harry says, rubbing his cock against Louis' lips. The younger boy pulls out his tongue and gives the tip a few kitten licks.

 

Harry hisses, grabs some of Louis' hair. "Don't tease me now, just suck it." Harry forces his cock down Louis' throat, making the younger boy choke. Louis bobs his head fast, flattening his tongue and sucking in his cheeks. "Oh yes," Harry moans, throwing his head back. The blue-eyed lad sucks down on his cock hard as he looks up at Harry, his eyes watery and cheeks flushed. Harry traces the outline of his cock on Louis' face and smiles sheepishly. "You're so fucking good. Come on, deep throat me."

 

Louis, being submissive, deep throats his boyfriend, sputtering on Harry's cock badly but the older boy seems to love it a lot as he pushes Louis' head down further. Louis pulls back, out of breath. He looks at Harry with dilated eyes as he eagerly sucks at the tip. "Stop now," he says and Louis does.

 

"You like sucking my cock so much, don't you?" Harry smirks as he slaps his cock across Louis' face, "Do you want me to put this in your pussy?" Louis nods eagerly but Harry just slaps him. "Too bad you can't."

Harry stands up and walks towards his ass. He can feel Harry's big palm touching his shaft and slowly jacking him off. Louis is shaking badly, he wants to cum so badly but Harry won't let him. "So fucking wet." He can hear Harry's cooing on his cock. Louis screams as he feels a sharp slap on his cock and whimpers hopelessly as Harry removes the prostate massager from his ass slowly.

 

He can't feel his hole close, he feels so embarrassed by it and tries to close it but to no avail. He shudders when he feels Harry tracing his rim then spitting in his hole. "Fuck, your ass is not closing," Harry laughs as he unties the rope on Louis' hands and feet. "Bitch, now turn on your stomach with your legs up." He obeys in the blink of an eye.

 

Harry puts Louis' hands on the top of his head and ties them together. At his feet however, Harry grabs a new pair of ropes and a pair of nipple clamps. The older guy attaches the clamps, making Louis wince at the pain. He then ties the end of the rope on the nipple clamps and wraps it around Louis' legs. "Now, don't move."

 

Harry grabs the bottle of lube and pours a large amount on his hands. He opens Louis' legs wide and puts his whole fist in Louis' hole. The younger boy screams. He is so fucking sensitive right now and Harry just keeps fisting him. Harry removes his fist from Louis' ass then removes the cock ring that's been holding in Louis' cum from earlier. Louis releases a shaky breath at the motion.

 

Harry then starts to jerk him off aggressively. Louis begins to mewl, screaming in pleasure and in pain from all of Harry's actions. His legs can't take it anymore and he begins to thrash around, pulling at the nipple clamps and Louis is done for. "Cum." Harry orders and Louis comes in Harry's fist with a loud cry.

 

The aftershock is so intense that Louis can't hear anything. He whines at the pain and doesn't realize that Harry is still jerking him off. Louis is shaking badly and he needs a rest but Harry decides to go monster on him. While being jerked off, Harry's fist enters his ass again and he begins to fist him again.

 

Louis is already crying, his face is so red and he can't breathe properly anymore because of the snot. He does not last long as he cums right after Harry twists his hand and hits his prostate.

 

Harry takes Louis' hands out of their restraints then proceeds to remove the nipple clamps and unties all of the ropes. Louis is exhausted, he feels bone less and doesn't think he can move anymore. He thinks Harry is finally giving him mercy but he is far from wrong.

 

"On your hands and knees," Harry orders with his dark voice. Louis shakily goes on his hands and knees, ready to take whatever Harry gives him. His hair is pulled back as Harry's cock enters his sensitive hole. Louis just screams in pain.

 

Harry is thrusting in Louis fast and hard and always right on the younger boy's prostate. Louis drools at the overwhelming pleasure. He starts to lose consciousness and his surroundings start to become warm.

 

He can still feel Harry's cock destroying him, he has tears streaming down his eyes as every jab on his prostate is becoming more and more sensitive. Harry's thrusts become sloppier and right before he knows it, the older guy cums inside of him. Harry stays there for a while before pulling out.

 

"Lou?" Harry whispers, "Where are you, Lou?"

 

"Somewhere nice and comfy." Louis' voice is broken and sounds so lost. Harry bites his lips.

 

"Come back now, baby, I miss you," Harry says as he pets Louis' hair.

 

"But it's so nice here," Louis replies, still absent minded.

 

Harry squeezes Louis' hands and kisses it. "Please come back," he pleads.

 

"Okay," Louis whispers, shutting his eyes for a second before opening them then blinking until his vision settles. "H-harry?"

 

"I'm sorry, Boo," Harry apologizes, kissing Louis' forehead, "I let my anger get to me."

 

"It's alright. I'm tired. Can we just cuddle and clean up the next day?" Louis asks. Harry just nods, kisses the younger boy's lips before grabbing the duvet and pulling it up to cover their bodies.

 

"Hey," Harry says, "I love you."

 

Louis smiles at his boyfriend before kissing his lips, "I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please kudos and let me knowwhat you think of this. Any opinion is fine and all that shit. (AND I ALSO FORGOT THE PART TO REMOVE THE THING AT LOUIS' URETHA I'M SO SORRY.)
> 
> You can send any prompt to me at my [tumblr](http://kinkyhairy.tumblr.com/msg) or drop a comment here and expect that I'll do it but it might took some time because I'm focusing on the Undertale fic.
> 
> Yet again, thank you for reading my fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. xx


End file.
